Prisioner of Love
by glowey707
Summary: When Paul is in the woods he imprints, but the girl of his dreams and she doesn't know how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

There in the clearing with me stood a silver wolf. It stared at me like I was a glass of water to a person who just came out of the desert after days.

The wolf walked toward me, and the smart person I was –hint the sarcasm- walked closer. The wolf came within inches of my face, he slowly layed down. I lowered to my knees and slowly reached my hand out to his head. I gently placed my hand on his head on his muzzle and I started to scratch. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth. He looked really happy. It was kinda cute.

There was a low growl from across the cleaning. It was a pack of about three more wolves. One snapped at me and I yelped. The silver wolf stood up in front of me as a shield; he snapped back at the russet wolf as if telling them to back off.

I slowly began to stand up; they were still in their little growl off. The other two wolves were trying to break it up. The next thing I felt was pain in my back as I went flying into a tree. Then darkness consumed me.

My head hurt so much. And why was it so hot?

I opened my eyes. I was in a grey room. It was very masculine. I looked up. This made me feel dizzy. I touched my head, it was wrapped in gauze. I was lying on a large man russet color man, he was lightly snoring.

This man was so handsome. I had my legs draped over his legs and his arms were around my waist and one was gently splayed across my ass. I should've freaked. Like I said I was weird. I layed my head back on his shoulder. I found a lock of his silky black hair and started to play with it.

My mystery man slowly opened his eyes and buried his head in the crook of my neck, and he inhaled deeply. He pulled his head from my neck we looked into each others' eyes a contrast of his brown and my light blue. It was like we were made for each other I saw the deep absolute adoring love in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked as he started to play with my chocolatehair like I had just been doing with his. It went down to past my waist. He pulled it to his nose and smelt it. I thought I heard him mumble something about 'lavender'.

"I'm Lina...La Fay."

He repeated my name over and over. While tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans"

I felt him tracing circles on my back. I relaxed into his embrace. "My name is Paul, Walker."

"Where am I?"

"A small town called La Push; it's in Washington on the Olympic peninsula."

"Hm. I've always wanted to go to Washington. Kinda cold though."

"I could warm you up."

I pushed myself up, "Listen I don't know you, and you don't really know me so why don't I just grab my clothes and I'll get out of your hair."

I tried to get up, but his arms were like steel girders around my body. He roughly pulled me back down and we made eye contact I felt him starting to lightly shake. He looked really pissed.

"You're not going anywhere, got it."

I looked at him like he was crazy "What?" I asked softly.

He flipped us so I was lying on my back and he was straddling me. I realized then that I was only wearing a large grey shirt, and he was wearing boxers. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck, one hand was on my thigh and the other was traveling up the shirt.

I gasped, "Stop."

He froze. I started to tremble. When I was younger something happened to me that made me lost my memory from the age of 11; anything that happened before that. I had always had a fear of men and being touched, but Paul was different. I yearned for his touch. It was like whenever he touched me my veins were full of fire. I just met Paul and now he was telling me that I wasn't going to leave and how he was making me hot and horny.

"Why?" he growled.

"I think we might me taking it too fast, please, I'm just a little scared."

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me passionately once more before he rolled over onto his side beside me.

"I love you." He told me and got up and left the room.

This is so freaking weird. I stood up. The room taken up mostly by the bed and there was a window that showed a scenic picture of the beach and the woods. I went over to a closet and found a pair of really big P.E. shorts the black tank top I was already wearing. The shorts were like pants on my 5' 7" frame. I found a brush in my back pack and brushed my long black hair out.

I slowly opened the door and hear voices coming from downstairs. I followed the scent of pancakes and coffee to a crowded living room and kitchen.

When I walked down the stairs I was greeted by many sets of eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been bad! Not only have I NOT updated, but I have had writers block…PLEASE give me suggestions! I'm running out of ideas! T-T**

Paul POV

Finally I had gotten my imprint and she was here to stay. Now I could finally have my happy ending and have lots of kids and grow old with Lina.

Lina. What a beautiful name.

My angel. My imprint.

She was…no…is my life.

The guys (Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth) had all come over to eat because Sam and Emily had gone to Port Angles for the day. So everyone chose to raid my fridge for breakfast.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned to see my angel descend from the stairs.

All of the guys looked at her as she came to the bottom of the stairs. She looked nervous. She started to back up while still facing us to go back up the stairs. She spotted me and I made my way over to her.

She was now on the second step of the stairs and we were face to face. Those beautiful ice blue eyes stared straight into mine and I felt a spark that went through my entire body.

I went to stroke her face and she flinched as my hand made contact with her face. Not even a second later she leaned into my touch and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach answered for me. I took my hand off her cheek and took her hand in mine and led her to the kitchen and introduced her to everyone.

Lina POV

I saw as the guy had attempted to make breakfast. It was honestly pitiful.

Paul was at the stove screwing up the scrambled eggs. How do you mess up scrambled eggs?

I walked over, "Hand me the spatula Paul, you lost the right to cook."

He was still holding the spatula staring at the eggs as if he thought they would burn in one second if he didn't watch them.

"Paul!" I shouted

He snapped out of it. "Hand me the spatula and sit down…All of you!"

Jacob had attempted toast and made charcoal, Embry wanted to make bacon and ended up with burnt bacon, Quil, Jared, and Seth all combined their efforts into making homemade bread…they all looked like ghosts…to put it nicely.

I sighed, "All of you wash your hands, and you three," pointing to Quil, Jared and Seth, "Take a shower and get that crap out of your hair."

10 minutes later and a successful breakfast, everyone was sitting down and the guys were drooling. I got my food and they dug in. It was nauseating. Like they had never eaten before…Grotesque!

They had finished breakfast and we were now heading toward the cliffs. They guys wanted to go swimming…Wait…What?

Let's rewind 24 hours. That is how long I have known Paul and only about an hour with the other guys…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???!!!

And yet here I am walking to the beach with the guys and Paul's arm around my waist. It was just so natural…like it belonged there.

Whatever the reason live was good an sweet.


End file.
